Recess
by chibiomi03
Summary: Life, the way we all thought it should be. Riku x Sora


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

A/N: This hasn't been beta'd. But I hope you like it anyway. See if you can guess what inspired it.

Recess

"See Sora? It's not that hard." He called down from his perch in the tall tree.

"But Riku, I don't think I can. It's so tall." The eight year-old Sora peered up at his best friend.

"You can do it!"

Sora bit his bottom lip and grabbed onto one of the lower limbs of the tree. He secured his footing or another and pulled himself up. He had done it. He was now a whole foot off the ground. He beamed at his friend who was cheering him on. He practically scurried up the tree after that.

They sat on one sturdy branch, their legs dangling, Riku, the boy with the strange silver hair, and Sora, his best friend.

"You know what? I told you you could do it." Riku laughed.

"Yeah! You're always right Riku!"

"That's 'cause I'm older."

"Will I be as smart as you one day Riku?" Sora asked, his blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"Of course! Someday we'll be the two smartest people on Destiny Islands. Maybe even the whole world. We'll be smarter than all the adults too!"

"That's silly. We can't be smarter than the adults, they know everything!"

"No they don't." Riku protested. "If they know everything then how come they're married. Don't our Dads know that girls have cooties?"

"Riiikuuu . . . girls don't have cooties. Mommy told me so."

"Hmph. I still don't wanna marry any girl. I'm happier with you." He leaned over slightly and kissed his friend on the cheek. Sora blushed.

"See? No cooties on you."

* * *

The porch swing swung back and forth gently. The brunet sitting on it thought nothing of the rocking motion, he simply stared off into space, lost in his thoughts. He never noticed when someone climbed up the steps of his porch. The person stared at him for a second or two and sighed.

"Sora? Hey Sora! We're supposed to meet Kairi at the mall, remember?"

"Oh. Hi Riku. Was that today?" The silver haired boy nodded.

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Whoops. I guess I forgot."

"Man, you've been out of it for the past few days. What's up?"

"Nothing really. It's just... summer's almost over, you know?"

Riku took a seat next to Sora, stilling the swing.

"That can't be it."

"Huh? Of course it is." He knocked on his own head. "Trust me, no deep thoughts here." He pulled at a loose thread on his shorts.

"Don't lie to me, Sora. You're not good at it. Also, you're no good at brooding, so spill."

Sora sighed and started the swing back. "You're right as always Riku."

"Of course I am."

"Jerk. But you're going to think I'm stupid. I'm kinda sad. You'll be off to highschool and I'll be alone. Sure Kairi and the others will be there, but it's not the same. I won't see you in the halls or at lunch anymore."

"Hmm. I can see how that's a dilemma for you. Without my awesome self in that big lonely school. Quite a problem you've got there."

"Geez. You're full of yourself today."

Riku ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Sora, you don't have to worry. You don't have to worry." He opened his eyes again and turned to his friend. "You know, I'm probably going to regret this."

Sora cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean Sora, why are you worried? I live down the street. It's not like we'll never see each other. Plus, I'll be with you anyway." Riku captured the confused boys lips with his own. He kissed him quite awkwardly, his hands unsure of where to go. The kiss lasted only seconds before of them pulled away, or perhaps they both did. Neither of them were sure.

"Sora, I . . . "

"How did you know?"

". . .you. What?"

"I said, How did you know?" He repeated, his fingers nervously tracing his lips. Had he imagined it?

"Know?" Riku prompted.

"That, that I liked you like that."

"I didn't. I was trying to tell you, Sora, I love you. I have since we were kids I think."

Sora was quiet and was suddenly very aware of the sinking sun. Aware of the sun bleeding into the sky.

"Oh." He whispered. "So you won't leave me?"

The green-eyed boy laughed, a pleasantly relieved chuckle. "Of course not. I'll always be here for you. And if I ever leave, then dammit, I'll take you with me."

Sora took hold of Riku's hand and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Riku."

* * *

Ten years later, a redheaded young woman stood in a church. It was simply decorated: a few roses, a few bows, and a few people. Though probably the most talked about wedding of the year, not many people had shown. Not many approved.

The woman paced the length of the room, pausing only to check the clock. Where can they be, she thought still pacing, They're late.

She laughed, "Of course they're late. They're always late. Dammit Sora . . . "

Kairi smoothed her violet dress and took a seat in a plush, high-backed chair. Close to half an hour later the door swung open and Roxas, Selphie, and Sora stumbled in.

"Where have you been?" she asked, furious.

"It's Selphie's fault," Sora exclaimed, pointing at the girl. "She couldn't find her shoes."

Selphie, in a pale yellow dress, waved joyfully and dragged Roxas from the room.

"Good luck guys." She cheered. After they left, Kairi rounded on Sora.

"You! You stay here until I fetch you. I have to check on how things are going."

Sora shrank down into a chair and muttered "Yes Ma'am."

She stormed from the room, muttering under her breath. She gave a small smile once she was in the hall. "That boy . . . "

Kairi went down the hall to where Riku was. She knocked softly. Axel opened the door quickly, peering around her.

"Roxas isn't with you?"

"No. I think he's up front with Selphie."

"Damn. Well come in."

"Hey Kairi." Riku smiled at his friend. He was calm and the picture of elegance. His long silver hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He wore a basic black tuxedo with only one button; a small blue rose was tucked into his lapel.

"He's finally here. Apparently Selphie couldn't find her shoes. Anyway, why don't you two head up front and I'll send Sora on his way."

"Thanks Kairi."

She waved it off and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. And congrats."

She couldn't help but grin as she made her way back to Sora. She was glad the two boys had managed for so long, glad that they had reached this point. She slipped into the room.

"Sora? It's time." He had taken her route pacing. He looked up nervously.

"Is it? Al-Alright?"

"Come on." She held his hand tightly, and escorted him out the church, around to the front, and up the stairs.

"Ok. Through those doors, Sora. Just like we practiced."

He nodded. He took a few steadying breaths and pulled the doors open. As he walked down the aisle his mind shut down. Riku was stunning. All he could think about were those eyes watching him and before he knew it he was at his side.

"Hey." Riku winked.

"Hi." He managed to get out.

"Nervous?"

"Incredibly."

They both heard "Dearly Beloved," faintly in their ears.

"Before we get to the vows," Riku whispered, "I have something I want to tell you. I heard it somewhere. 'When you can't run, you crawl. And when you can't crawl, when you can't do that . . . You find someone to carry you.' Sora, I will always carry you when you need me."

"Riku . . . "

"Shh."

"Do you Riku Mouri take . . . "

* * *

"Riiikuuu," Sora whined at his husband two years later. Said husband was sitting across from the blue-eyed man twirling spaghetti noodles onto his fork. He eyed him warily.

"Yes?" He lifted his fork.

"I want a baby."

Somehow his fork failed to meet his mouth.

"What? That's impossible. You're a guy."

"I know that. I want to adopt."

"I don't think we can." He tried again with his fork. His husband practically wilted with that comment. Riku reached over and patted Sora's hand.

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"Why don't you start an in-home day care? We could use the extra money." He watched the brunet perk back up.

"That's a great idea! Do you think I'll get to push a baby carriage?"


End file.
